


Comfortably Numb

by Quartettsatz



Category: James Bond (Craig movies)
Genre: Cyborg! Bond, Cyborgs, M/M, Memory Alteration, Not Actually Unrequited Love
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-01
Updated: 2020-03-01
Packaged: 2021-02-28 02:07:34
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,692
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22975882
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Quartettsatz/pseuds/Quartettsatz
Summary: Here hung those lips that I have kissed I know not how oft.
Relationships: James Bond & Q, James Bond/Q
Kudos: 8





	Comfortably Numb

很抱歉又得麻烦您。把缺胳膊少腿的007送进Q支部时，MI6员工说，我们的外勤已经做出了最快的支援，但007还是在爆炸中受到了损伤。  
把他交给我。Q说，他将007送上修理台并遣散部下。冒进的特工将义体毁了个七七八八，脑壳倒还是完整的。军需官如释重负，即使处于科技如此发达的年代，他仍不想重复为特工修补意识。  
他剪开了007的西装，开始拆卸义体的右臂。仿生义体是MI6有史以来最先进的产品，即使在容貌毁损、零件残缺的情况下，也能做出疼痛的表情。哎哟！特工在他拆解的空当说。而Q在这时掀开了他左半边胸腔：我一直都告诉你，Please bring it back IN one piece. Q说，不是让你只带回来one piece. 即使我不嫌麻烦，维修经费也是部门要考虑的。  
我听话着呢。特工回答，他的肋骨也被旋了下来，Q正用镊子捡出弹片。因为手臂都被卸除，他无法指向，只是用声音告诉Q：你给我做的枪械被完整带回来了，就在那边工作台上。Q似乎被他过于生动的反应激怒了，提醒特工完整带回装备是每次任务前的保留项目，而007似乎仍未意识到，对整个部门来说，对Q来说，他自己才是最要紧的那一件武器。  
滑头。他说。007苦笑着挤挤眼睛。我不该和一个仿生人生气的，Q想。我为什么要和007生气呢？他的思维都是我编写的。可是被007惹毛曾是他的日常，出于习惯，他仍让自己适度发怒。而007再没有说话。  
直到所有损伤组织都清理完毕，Q才摘下手套和护目镜。007的胸腔空了一半，苍白地躺在那里，像医学院弃置的人体模型。Q关掉了顶灯，把手盖在他额头上：我去给你准备替换的组件，你可以休息一会。他穿白大褂的身影消失在隔间门里，这么看过去，Q也像一个在实验室里捣鼓新奇玩意的学生。

特工重新睁眼时，他的新义体已经安装完毕。Q正在对他的面部进行最后的微调，等维修完成，他将重新英俊、强韧、坚不可摧、死而复生。Q移去了面部皮肤，看到肌肉组织中一只眼睛向他睁开来，而他并不怕。你醒了，007。他调了一下工作台的角度，贴得更近些。感觉怎么样？思维清楚吗？  
007的眼睛转了一转，有无皮肤对他并不构成障碍，他开始张口说话。  
Q。  
Q从鼻子里哼了一声当作回应。007继续背诵他的信息。  
你是MI6现任军需官，也是有史以来最年轻的，代号Q，真名属机密。00特工直属上级，义体技术开发者。你有房贷要还，喜欢透纳，养了两只猫。  
测试通过。Q敲了敲义体的头顶，很快活地说，你是真的。  
这次我执行的任务是潜入南苏丹，没想到他们有高级的干扰设备，我差一点就记忆紊乱了。  
Bond. 军需官轻轻地说，称呼他的名字，这里有我指挥，你不会记忆紊乱的，我都记得。他熟谙007所有过往，从他在濒死时被送去改装开始——我们很抱歉。把脉搏已微不可闻的007送进Q支部时，MI6员工说，恐怕您必须启动义体计划了。在他脑死亡前，您还有充足的时间将他的意识转移并编写程式。  
天幕事件时，他曾对刚达成合作关系的特工说，这个程式全世界只有六个人能懂，而我是创造它的人。至于意识移植技术，全世界只他一个掌握。没人知道他筛去了007一部分记忆，存在硬盘里，而硬盘藏在他家柜子里猫罐头中间，等着Q哪天记起来，在扔可燃垃圾的时候销毁它。

他其实有点期待007多说一些，讲讲那些被他挖走埋在硬盘里的。比如邦德曾黑进M的存档里探到了Q的真名。Quinn真是个合适的名字，他说。这已经是了不得的赞美了，那时邦德早已不拿Q的资历开玩笑，却仍未养成珍惜装备的习惯。Q的眼睛在镜片后瞪得老大：你怎么知道我的名字？而邦德反问他：你会向M包庇我的，对吧？Quinn翻了个更大的白眼。比如他在Quinn的沙发上午睡，两只猫温顺地团在他膝盖上。他抱着猫，猫的主人在另一边卧室里，因熬夜倒班睡得昏天黑地。邦德考虑帮他翘班，而醒来的Q气势汹汹地反驳了他。比如Q为第无数次死里逃生的邦德急救，从创口里挖出子弹然后缝合，如现下正开始缝合被割伤的嘴角，在仿生肌肉之间穿针引线。Here hung those lips that I have kissed I know not how oft. 他想，这是那些我曾吻过的嘴唇。那些可都是真的，而这个007......可真像啊，他也是真的。他的特工无论如何都会回到这里，他们永远不会成为彼此的陌生人，但是，但是。  
自使用义体开始，007每次挂彩归来，总能看到Q脸上现出一种节制的惋惜，从来不多一分。Q也许会有更沉重的悲痛、更丰富的情绪。即使整个职业生涯里，007都无从得见，但某个程式似乎告诉他，之前他曾有过。Q无意搭在他胸口的手大概触发了什么bug，这个不知名的bug像醒转的野兽，在他的回路里伸展了身子，开始研磨利爪。而007不知道它的代码：是好奇吗？是怜悯吗？还是……？他不自觉放大了瞳孔，与Q透过镜片对视。Q的科技过于先进，他照旧可以读懂人心，能推测别人行为里每一种动机，甚至有流泪的机能，足以骗过葬礼上每一位亲属。但这时他无法处理思维中的乱码，也不知对方的眼泪究竟为何而流。

Fin.


End file.
